Snapshots Challenge
by 51stCenturyPheremones
Summary: 50 ficlets based on 50 random words for a challenge. Most stories are Jack/Ianto based or Ianto-centric. Written before Children of Earth.
1. Ficlets 1 to 5

Standard disclaimers apply: I do not own these characters.

I started this as a challenge, but soon realized that I wouldn't finish in time, so I decided that on the lead up to Torchwood series 3 I'd post 5 ficlets a day, with the last one being on the premiere. Here's hoping I come through. These ficlets are not related, but are simply things that could have happened. Some are funny, some are angsty, but all are Torchwood! Enjoy, and reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Motion**

Ianto raced through the alley, Jack hot on his heels. He could feel the adrenalin pumping, felt his muscles cramping, and let out an exhilarated burst of laughter. Ianto lengthened his stride as he raced to catch up with his quarry, his mind racing as fast as his feet as he formulated a plan of action. He could hear Jack's breaths behind him grow more ragged. Ianto could do this forever, just keep on running and never stop, but it was time to end this. Fumbling in his pocket, he managed to pull out the can of Weevil spray. Sprinting full-out, Ianto caught up with the weevil and sprayed it full in the face, finally coming to a halt.

**Cool**

Ianto hated these moments. Once again, he cradled his dead lover in his lap, waiting for a sign of life, hoping that Jack's luck hadn't run out. Ianto tenderly touched Jack's face – it was cold to the touch. He could take the lack of breathing, the too-still heart, but something about the lack of body heat brought Ianto close to tears. Even if only for a few minutes, gone was his warm, vibrant lover, replaced by this cold mannequin in his image.

**Young**

Jack was used to being older than his partners by now. Still, sometimes the generation gap would make itself obvious and Jack would remember just how different his experiences had been to everyone else's. It seemed to happen all too often with Ianto. Jack had jumped the first time he saw Ianto in SpongeBob boxers, and had to force himself not to laugh when he walked in to Ianto singing (and dancing) along with the Backstreet Boys while cleaning. Still, Jack reflected as he lay in his lover's arms, Jack might be practically an antique, but he was still young at heart.

**Last**

Tosh was worried about Ianto. He was always the first to arrive and the last to leave. At the end of the day, she powered down her workstation and was halfway across the Plass before Ianto crossed her mind. She had no plans for tonight, maybe she could convince Ianto to come have a drink with her, stop him from working quite so hard. Making up her mind, she headed back to the hub, using the tourist office entrance. As she entered, Tosh heard Jack shout as he descended from his office, "Ianto, where are the others?"

Ianto, appearing from a nook in the rift manipulator, replied with a mischievous look in his eyes, "I would appear to be the last one here, Sir."

With that, Jack drew Ianto into a deep kiss, stopping only to say, "My desk this time, do you think, Ianto?"

Blushing, Tosh crept back upstairs and left for home. Ianto obviously had things under control.

**Wrong**

Gwen remembered her first proper day at Torchwood. She had been listening to Tosh explain how to interpret the rift predictor when Ianto had interrupted to ask if any of them wanted any coffee.

"I'll have my usual, thanks Ianto," Tosh had replied gratefully.

"Of course. And you, Gwen?" Ianto asked as he turned towards her.

"Oh, I'm not much of a coffee person. I don't suppose there's any tea, is there?" Gwen said. "What?" she asked as Ianto stared at her, as if in horror.

"'Not a coffee person,'" he mimicked faintly. With a stronger voice, he determinedly stated, "that changes now."

Thus began the long campaign. However, Gwen could be very stubborn when she wanted, and despite the incessant 'you don't know what you're missing''s and 'it won't hurt you to try it''s, Gwen didn't let a drop of coffee pass her lips. That is, until she returned to the hub dripping wet after trying to catch and alien in the rain. She accepted a cup from Ianto and took a gulp without thinking. Two minutes later, she tapped Ianto on the shoulder.

Giving him a hug, she whispered in his ear, "I was wrong."


	2. Ficlets 6 to 10

Well, here's the second batch. I have to admit, I'm getting pretty worried about what might happen next week. I just have a bad feeling that Ianto might not make it, and my intuition is usually pretty accurate. Hopefully I'm wrong. Either way, enjoy, and if you like what you read or have any concrit, feel free to leave a review.

**Gentle**

Ianto liked it rough, he liked it up against the wall in the archives, with handcuffs in Jack's room, hot and fast, leaving them both sweaty and satisfied. He liked being commanded to bend over, being pushed around and forced to submit. He liked the naughty games they played, naked hide and seek or whatever new game Jack came up with. Yes, Ianto liked it rough, but he loved when Jack would hold him close as they reached completion, savored the times when Jack whispered sweet nothings in his ear as he stroked his body. For all that he relished Jack's wild side, he was in love with the much rarer Jack who was gentle and attentive, and that's why Ianto kept coming back.

**One**

Jack was a man of passion. He loved fiercely, and he had a lot to give. And so, he dabbled with humans and aliens alike, loving each one in his unique way. He had long ago ceased to believe that fidelity had anything to do with love, and would simply move along to his next love on a whim, leaving his old lover behind. However, Jack noticed that about once in a typical human lifetime, there would be that one person that he would do anything to keep as long as possible. It wasn't that he changed for them, it was just that he didn't feel the urge to find someone new. There was Kevin, and Anne, and Estelle, and Jack thought with a small smile as he sipped his cup of coffee, now there was Ianto.

**Thousand**

Ianto had a thousand reasons to not trust Jack. There was the way he was never forthcoming about himself or his past, the time he had left them shortly after dying to save the world from Abbadon, and there was the way he looked at Gwen. No, Captain Jack Harkness was not a man to be trusted, not if he wanted his already cracked heart not to shatter completely. But, as Ianto found himself processing Jack's offer, a proper date together, he realized something. Ianto may have a thousand reasons not to trust Jack, but one look from Jack made them all dissolve away into nothingness.

**King**

Owen Harper was king of the weevils. Despite his recent death, Owen could still be found lording this fact over his coworkers. Or perhaps it was because of it. With his death, Owen found himself being all but ignored by those around him. And so he blustered, only answering to 'your majesty' and spontaneously giving forth decrees until his coworkers were just about ready to do whatever it took to make him permanently deceased. Only Ianto stood by him, giving him odd jobs and teaching him new skills (like how to use that infernal but wonderful coffee machine). And slowly, as Owen found his niche, he stopped his posturing and once again became part of the team – except for the occasional edict. He was still a king, after all.

**Learn**

Ianto arrived fresh-faced and bright-eyed on the first day of his new job as a junior archivist at Torchwood One. He reported to the chief archivist of his sector, a Dr. Johnson. Mumbling, Johnson ushered him into the workroom.

"Sit," he barked at Ianto, pointing at a chair next to a workbench with a laptop on it.

Unsure, Ianto sat cautiously on the chair. Johnson stomped off without another word.

Ianto gazed around the workroom, taking in what must be the other junior archivists, who were typing on their computers or poking and prodding seemingly random objects. None of them paid him any attention.

A sudden crash behind him startled him, and he turned around to see a large box full of what looked like junk on the table.

Standing right behind him was Johnson, who said, "well, Jones, we just got a new load of alien tech over the weekend. I want this lot identified, sorted, and catalogued by Friday. One of the others will help show you the ropes." With that, Johnson left, leaving behind a very bewildered Ianto.

A minute or so later, an attractive woman walked up to him. "I'm Lisa," she said, a welcoming smile on her face.

"Jones, Ianto Jones," was the faint reply.

"Don't worry, Johnson's like that with everyone. It can be a bit overwhelming the first day, this job, but you'll learn."


	3. Ficlets 11 to 15

Here is day three. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for reading these. Even those who don't review, I'm grateful that you took the time to read. Enjoy.

**Blur**

Ianto frowned. He was sure Jack had just grabbed his ass as he had walked by. Ianto wasn't quite sure how to feel. Up until now, his days had been filled with flirtatious glances and innuendo. He was happy to return it – anything that made Jack trust him a little more. He would do anything to keep his secret safe and make his dreams a reality.

Would he though? Up until now things were for the most part professional. All flirtation was harmless and meaningless. Now, though, the line was beginning to blur. Jack was obviously interested in a physical relationship, but was unwilling to push Ianto too much. So, it remained for Ianto to decide: should he keep things professional, or should he blur the line a little more?

**Wait**

Ianto was sitting in his favorite café savoring a cup of coffee when a beeping came from his bag. He pulled out his rift monitor, which he always kept handy, and noted the readings. This could be the break he needed to get into Torchwood Three. He had tried the 'helpful stranger' approach and the 'direct and forward' approach, but both had failed. Ianto was hoping that he could show Captain Harkness how capable he was in order to convince him. As added insurance he was also wearing his most flattering and form-fitting suit.

Ianto left the café and drove to the site of the rift activity in the warehouse district. His monitor led him to an abandoned warehouse.

Pulling out a gun, he cautiously entered, searching for the anomaly. A screech echoed through the empty building and Ianto looked up to find a pterodactyl swooping towards him. With a curse, he ran towards the exit, slamming the door behind him.

After catching his breath, Ianto took stock of the situation. He had the perfect bait to lure Captain Harkness. He would have to do some research and formulate a plan, but he thought that he would be ready by nightfall. Now all that remained was to wait.

**Change**

"I need to change," were Ianto's first words as he exited the SUV. They had been chasing a particularly nasty alien who shot out globs of pus when cornered. Ianto, lucky him, had been the first to find this out.

Exhausted and sticky, he made his way down to the changing rooms. He sighed. It was a good thing Torchwood paid for his dry cleaning bill. After pulling off his clothes and putting them in the laundry basket, he entered the hot, steaming shower.

The steam obscured his vision, and so he jumped when he felt strong arms encircle his waist.

"Jack?" he asked.

"I thought you might need some help, um, changing," was the reply.

Pus-excreting aliens weren't so bad after all.

**Command**

Jack was standing up by the window in his office, surveying the members of his team. As Ianto walked up the steps to the office with a cup of coffee for the captain, he noticed that Jack was too engrossed with trying to read what was on Tosh's computer screen to realize that Ianto was headed towards him.

With a sly little grin on his face, Ianto sneaked up the rest of the stairs and silently entered the office. Gently setting the coffee down on Jack's desk, he checked to make sure Jack hadn't noticed him.

Ianto crept forward until he was close behind Jack. Then, with a sudden movement, he pulled down Jack's trousers. This was soon after followed by a shriek from Gwen, a disgusted look from Owen, and a blush from Tosh.

Jack would go commando.

**Hold**

You could tell a lot about someone by the way they held their coffee cup, Tosh noted as she entered the boardroom.

There was Jack, using his coffee cup to gesticulate, jabbing it around with the coffee sloshing to and fro inside. He used his cup as an extension of himself, making sure all eyes were on him, even if only to be sure they wouldn't be accidentally splashed with the burning liquid.

Then there was Gwen, who held her cup gently and always seemed to be playing with some part of it. She would wrap her hands around it, or trace a finger along the handle or lip. She was so tactile and seemed reassured to have the cup close to her.

Next to Gwen was Owen, who was quite careless with his coffee cup. He would hold it at whatever angle felt most comfortable for him, even if it meant having the coffee almost spill out. At the same time though, he would be sure to drink every drop, even going so far as to tilt his head at an awkward angel and tip the cup upside down to make sure he got all of it.

Lastly was Ianto, who held his cup close to him as if for dear life. Every cup of coffee was an experience for him, and he enjoyed it to the fullest. He would sigh as the warmth from the cup made its way to his hands, he would inhale the rising steam, and he would savor each and every sip from the cup, eyes closed in pleasure.

As Tosh sat down, she briefly wondered what her hold on her coffee cup said about her.


	4. Ficlets 16 to 20

Here we go, numbers 16 through 20. I've had a lot of fun writing these, and I hope you've had as much fun reading them. As always, reviews are very welcome. Enjoy!

**Need**

Ianto felt lost. He put on a show for the others, pretended to be unaffected by the death of his girlfriend, acted friendly and obliging while working quickly and efficiently, but inside he was dead.

He mourned for Lisa, for what they could have had together, but he also mourned for what he had with Jack. Ever since the incident, Jack had been formal with him, almost to the point of being impolite. Gone were the flirtatious jokes and innuendo, the salacious looks over a cup of coffee, the rough hand coming to rest on his backside.

Even with Lisa in the picture, Ianto had felt attracted to the older man, and had often dreamed of what it might be like to be with him. But now it seemed that dream was not to be.

With an inaudible sigh, Ianto picked up the files he had been preparing and headed to the archives. He made his way down the steps and was walking down the corridor when he was slammed against the wall, causing him to drop the files, and was pressed there by a warm, hard body.

"Jack-" Ianto started to say.

"I need you," whispered Jack, before leaning in for a hungry kiss.

**Vision**

Ianto preferred to have sex in the dark. In fact, he wouldn't have it any other way. If pressed, he might admit that he was embarrassed, and maybe a bit intimidated. After all, who would want to see his hairy and slightly pudgy chest compared to Jack's smooth, tanned abs?

Jack put up with it for a while, but his patience was wearing thing. He wanted all of Ianto that he could get, and he wanted to enjoy what he had with all five senses.

Jack and Ianto had made their way to Ianto's bedroom after work, unable to keep their hands and mouths off each other. Ianto moved to turn off the light when Jack desperately whispered, "wait."

Ianto tensed.

"I want to show you something. Do you trust me?"

Ianto nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak.

Jack slowly divested himself before doing the same to Ianto. Pulling him by the hand, Jack led Ianto to the full length mirror by the closet.

In the mirror, Ianto saw two men, different from one another, but complimenting each other. The juxtaposition only served to heighten the attractiveness of the overall picture, and Ianto felt the stirring of his interest.

Turning to look Jack in the eyes, Ianto murmured, "I see."

**Attention**

Jack was an attention whore. Ianto wasn't. He preferred to stay in the background, and grew quite flustered when flung into the limelight. This could lead to quite awkward occasions when the two were together.

For their first date, Jack took Ianto dancing. Ianto was having a good time – that is, until Jack started stripping on the dance floor.

For their second date, Ianto took Jack to a nice Italian restaurant. Somehow – Ianto had no idea how – Jack had ended up engaging half the restaurant in one of his wild, half-believable stories.

For their third date, Ianto and Jack went to the movies. Jack loudly cracked jokes throughout the movie, getting the entire audience involved and laughing with him.

As Ianto prepared for their fourth date, he reflected – he would have to learn to get used to the attention.

**Soul**

The hub was empty. Ianto liked it that way: it gave him time to give the hub a good deep clean and to relax. Ianto played music in the background as he got to work. He was midway through cleaning when his favorite song from The Killers came on.

It stared as unconscious toe-tapping, which quickly progressed to mopping the floor in rhythm to the music. When it got to his favorite part, he started quietly singing along.

"I got soul but I'm not a soldier, I got soul but I'm not a soldier…" he sang along, head beginning to bop to the rhythm.

Louder, he repeated the phrase, starting to dance along until finally he was standing on the conference table using his mop as a microphone, pointing dramatically at an imaginary audience, while screaming at the top of his lungs, "I got soul but I'm not a soldier!!!!"

**Picture**

Jack liked to keep mementos of the people he loved, so that he could remember them long after they were gone. A clip of hair, a favorite bracelet, each one symbolized someone he had given his heart to.

Jack and Ianto hadn't been together long, but Jack knew just what he would keep to remember Ianto by. It had been one evening, and the team was walking towards the pub after work. They had stopped to admire the sunset, Tosh deciding to take a few pictures. Later, after they were developed, Tosh showed one to Jack.

It was of him and Ianto, facing the sunset with their backs towards the camera, Jack's hand gently resting on Ianto's shoulder. Although their faces were obscured, their emotions were obvious.

Jack would always remember the Ianto from that picture, and the serenity he had felt in that moment.


	5. Ficlets 21 to 25

And here are numbers 21 to 25. I'm halfway through, and getting more excited and scared about the third season as each day passes. Review if you'd like, and enjoy!

**Fool**

Ianto had been bringing coffee when he overheard a conversation between Gwen and Tosh.

"It was so romantic," Tosh was saying. "Two star-crossed lovers, one fated to die, and one fated to live forever, sharing a last moment of passion. And the way jack was looking at him, our Jack to the real Jack I mean, it was so intense. I think he would have happily stayed there forever if he could have."

Ianto had heard enough. He was a fool to think Jack would change, a fool to think he was anything more than a part-time shag. But Ianto knew that he would stay with Jack for as long as he possibly could. He would just have to keep on being a fool.

**Mad**

Ianto was having nightmares. He woke up in a cold sweat every night after dreaming of hunting down and killing women. And liking it. That was the worst part, Ianto thought. He had craved the screams, enjoyed the blood, relished the chase. And a part of him was still exhilarated even after waking up.

It was starting to affect his waking hours too. He would be chasing down an alien and would find himself wishing that it was an attractive young woman instead. He would be grocery shopping and find himself wondering what the pretty, young cashier's screams would sound like. And if he saw a woman walking into an alley late at night, it took all of his willpower not to stalk after her.

Ianto feared he was going mad, but he wasn't about to say anything: he hadn't felt this alive in years.

**Child**

If anyone on the team had seen pictures of Ianto when he was a child, they wouldn't have believed it. Gone were the elegant suits, and in their place were baggy jeans with underwear showing, scuffed shoes, and a hoodie. Gone was the polite and welcoming smile, instead Ianto's face was graced with a disinterested sneer. Ianto's hair was not clean and stylish, but was rather slightly too long and greasy. Ianto had changed a lot since he was a child. Needless to say, Ianto never gave any indications of his earlier life.

**Now**

Ianto would have called himself a patient man, but he had to admit that even he had his moments. A very irritated Ianto was currently standing in line at starbucks. Owen had tried to use the coffee machine, with disastrous results of course, and so Ianto was forced to wait in line for inferior coffee just to get his fix.

The line shortened too slowly, and Ianto was getting antsy. He shuffled from foot to foot as he inched forward, craning his neck to see what was happening in front of him.

When his turn came up, he practically ran to the counter, and desperately stated to the waiting barista, "I need coffee, NOW!"

**Shadow**

It wasn't as though Ianto wanted to be Jack's shadow. He wasn't the sort who needed constant attention and affirmation of their relationship. He had his own life, and Jack happened to be a part of it.

But, of course, Torchwood just had to complicate things. Jack and Ianto worked together, often the first to arrive and the last to leave because of the nature of their jobs. Add to that the many nights of late shifts and pre-dawn weevil hunts and Ianto was already spending most of the day with Jack.

Jack's living situation didn't help matters. In order to be more comfortable, the two would often go directly to Ianto's place after work, and Jack would often end up spending the night.

No, Ianto didn't want to be Jack's shadow, didn't want to be a constant presence in Jack's life, but it seemed that for the moment he had no choice.


	6. Ficlets 26 to 30

Sorry if these are depressing today, but I promise tomorrow I'll make sure at least one of them is lighter. Read and review, but most of all, enjoy!

**Goodbye**

Ianto had never truly had a chance to say goodbye to Lisa. He hadn't allowed himself to consider the possibility that the conversion couldn't be undone, and when the time came to end it, he had been torn about whether to address the brain or the body of his girlfriend, and had ended up saying goodbye to neither. It was something he still regretted, even a year after it happened.

That was an awful day for him, the anniversary of her death. He could barely function. Shortly after lunch, Jack took him to the SUV and without explanation started to drive them somewhere.

He took them to the graveyard, and amongst the many stones, Ianto saw one which immediately stood out. Lisa Haddon. Choking back tears, Ianto approached.

Softly from behind him, Jack murmured, "She's buried here, all of her. I thought you should have a chance to say goodbye properly."

A tear did escape then, and Jack held Ianto close as he sobbed, finally coming to terms with what had happened a year ago.

**Hide**

It took all of Ianto's resolve to hide from those eyes. They were too piercing, too knowing. He just knew that with one look, all of his work would be lost, and he wouldn't be able to stop himself from spilling his deepest secrets to the one person he needed to hide it from the most. He had come too far to lose everything now, so he resolutely focused on eyebrows and noses while trying not to look guilty. Only when this was over, for better or for worse, would he look Jack in the eyes. Until then, he would hide his secrets as best he could.

**Fortune**

Sometimes, Ianto didn't understand Gwen. Why would she flirt with Jack when she had Rhys at home – why would she risk losing him? From what Ianto could see, Rhys was the perfect husband: kind, considerate, clean, loving, loyal, funny, and the list went on. Ianto felt sorry for Rhys, a man many women (and men) would pay a fortune for, and here he was with someone who didn't appreciate him. Gwen just didn't seem to realize how fortunate she was.

**Safe**

It used to be that when Ianto was in the hub he felt safe, surrounded by people he would die for and who would die for him. Since that dreadful day, however, Ianto knew that no one was safe. He couldn't help but glance at Tosh and Owen's workstations, where they spent countless hours doing the same things that he was doing now. And then they were dead, Tosh in this very room. Ianto can still remember cleaning her blood off the floor. Now, instead of walking into the hub and sighing as he was allowed to finally relax, he tensed just a little more and was ever vigilant of danger. Ianto wondered if he would ever feel safe here again.

**Ghost**

Ianto remembered when the ghost shifts began. He would like to be able to say that he was suspicious, that he knew something was wrong, but the truth is that he was just as swept up as everyone else.

His mother had died in a car accident when he was seventeen. Just hours before, they had argued and she had left the house still angry. He never got a chance to say goodbye, sorry, or I love you.

When the ghost shifts started, he knew (or thought he knew) her instantly. The smell of her perfume as well as all the herbs she used for cooking was unmistakable. Here, at last, was his opportunity to say all of the things he wanted to say and more. They established a relationship of sorts, and Ianto finally even drew up the courage to bring home Lisa and introduce them properly.

That was the day it all went to hell, of course. It had been the cyberman masquerading as the ghost of Ianto's mother who had taken Lisa away, who had partially converted her, who had added yet another ghost to Ianto's already-haunted past.


	7. Ficlets 31 to 35

Sorry this is so late tonight, I just got back from a Shakespeare play. Tonight features an appearance by PC Andy, who I adore but always have trouble writing, so any concrit would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

**Book**

It was rare to find any downtime in the hub. What with invading aliens, a temperamental rift, and more than their fair share of office drama, a slow day was something of a godsend.

On this particular lazy afternoon, Ianto had retreated to the archives, and in the cool and quiet of what formerly must have been the archivist's office, if the desk and couch were any indication, Ianto cracked open a book. He became immersed in the tale PG Wodehouse presented, shutting out his surroundings in favor of the world between the pages. As such, Ianto didn't notice Jack until large hands encircled him from behind, smoothing their way down Ianto's shirt.

Resolutely, Ianto ignored him and kept reading. He could feel Jack smirking right behind his ear, his breath tickling the sensitive area, but damned if he was going to stop in the middle of a paragraph.

Jack slowly and seductively removed Ianto's tie before opening the first few buttons of Ianto's shirt, only enough to allow his hands access to the body underneath. While his bands began mapping the contours of Ianto's chest, stopping on occasion to idly tweak a sensitive nipple, Jack started ghosting kisses along Ianto's neck.

It took all of Ianto's willpower not to engage Jack, but he forced himself to concentrate on his book despite his growing arousal.

It was then that Jack tilted Ianto's head towards him. With a wide smirk and a nod towards the bulge in Ianto's trousers, he leant in to ask, "good book?"

**Eye**

Ianto could feel eyes on the back of his neck as he finished cleaning up the scene of an alien appearance through the rift. He turned around. At the end of the street stood PC Andy, complete with highlighter colored jacket. Ianto turned back around and started putting away his kit: he did not need to deal with police involvement right now.

"Got a call of a disturbance – I got sent to check it out. One of your spooky-do's, was it?" came a voice from close behind him.

"Yes," Ianto replied, not bothering to turn around as he finished packing. "Torchwood business, outside your jurisdiction." He tried to stay polite, but it had been a long day, and PC Andy was known for sticking his nose where it didn't belong and being annoyingly persistent.

"You don't need any help, then? Only I was thinking, even if you don't hire me, I could be a sort of unofficial-"

"No. We're done here. Goodnight."

With that Ianto left, still feeling those eyes on the back of his neck.

**Never**

When Ianto was a teenager, he'd joined in with the popular games of truth-or-dare, spin-the-bottle, and never-have-I-ever. He remembered the last particularly fondly, how he didn't want to win and be seen as a blushing virgin, but he didn't want to be the first to lose and be known as the total slut. Luckily for him, he had just enough experience to be lost and forgotten, ending up somewhere in the middle.

Gwen had tried to start a game of never-have-I-ever once on a rainy day in the hub. They had all been game to try, but it hadn't lasted long. They were all too experienced now.

**Sing**

Ianto, like most people, sang in the shower. Unlike most people, he also danced. In fact, he prided himself that he did his best dancing in the shower.

And so it was that on an ordinary day Ianto stepped into the shower after having woken up next to Jack. He idly reached for the shampoo as he began to sing under his breath, "I feel good, nanananananana."

Lathering his hair, he started with some vague hip thrusts, and when his hands were free he used them to do 70's scuba dance moves. Shuffle to the left, shuffle to the right, time for the big finale.

Ianto span around, but slipped and with a resounding thud fell to the floor, water still spraying him from above.

"Ianto," called Jack from the bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"Stick to singing."

**Sudden**

It only took one bullet and then it was over. Ianto was already beginning to black out, for what he knew to be the final time, and no one else had even had a chance to release the breaths they had been holding yet. He hadn't wanted to go this way, killed by someone so human, so ordinary. When he had thought of his death, he imagined an epic battle against some monstrous alien, and sacrificing himself to save the universe. But it seems that wasn't to be.

Ianto could see jack racing towards him, a look of desperation on his face. And all of a sudden, the world went black.


	8. Ficlets 36 to 40

So here are numbers 36 through 40. I can't belive there are only two installments left! Review if you'd like, and enjoy.

**Stop**

Ianto arrived on the first day of his new job with a neatly-pressed suit and a resolve to do whatever it took to earn Jack's trust. He figured that he would start by integrating himself into the team, and so while he went about his duties of cleaning and organizing, he kept a smile on his face as he made small talk with his colleagues. By midday they were all laughing together like old friends as Ianto told the story of the senior archivist and his brush with what turned out to be a sex toy.

Ianto kept the smile on his face as he made and served coffee to the team, always making sure that he was a part of the conversation. He put aside the files that needed to be archived for another time: it wouldn't do to leave the team for too long on the first day.

It wasn't until he got home late that night that he allowed himself to stop. Stop smiling, stop talking, stop pretending that everything was well. He leaned against his front door and took deep breaths, before plastering the smile back on his face.

"Lisa," he called out. "I'm home. Work went well, everything's going to be all right, just you see."

Ianto could never stop for too long, too much depended on it.

**Time**

"Time!" Jack yelled.

"Six minutes and forty-three seconds, sir. Impressive," was Ianto's reply.

"I suppose you think you could do better?" Jack inquired, raising an eyebrow as he panted heavily.

"Well, sir, if you'll forgive me for saying so, you are a bit past your prime. Experience is all well and good, but I have the advantage of age."

"Oh yeah? Well then, Mr. Jones, I propose we see if you're up for the challenge."

"No pun intended, I'm sure," commented Ianto drily.

Ignoring him, Jack continued. "6:43, you said? Give me that stopwatch. Let's see how long it takes you to run up to the roof and back. Time starts…now!"

**Wash**

Sometimes, Ianto didn't even know Jack had died until he went to wash his greatcoat. In his more cynical moments, Ianto would open up the coat and find the 'surprise inside.' One day it would be grey matter splattered along the collar, another day it would be sodden and stained with litres of blood.

Logically, Ianto knew that Jack couldn't die, but that didn't stop his heart from racing each time he found evidence of another death. Jack might not be able to stay dead, but each death was just as horrible for Ianto to witness as if Jack had been mortal.

Still, there was nothing he could do. His admonitions to be careful had no effect on Jack. He could do whatever he could to help the world, even if it meant another death. He didn't seem to realize that not everyone was as used to jack's immortality as he was, that other people couldn't help but mourn him each and every time. So all that remained for Ianto was to wash Jack's coat and hope for the day when he wouldn't have to.

**Torn**

On days like this, Ianto wondered why he even bothered wearing suits. Sure, Jack liked them, and they made him feel more powerful and in control, but this was getting ridiculous. He'd had suits ruined because of spiky aliens, slimy aliens, alien bombs, and chasing after aliens, but this was a new one.

"My suit is torn, Jack," Ianto stated, trying to remain calm.

"Yeah…" was the wary reply.

"You tore it."

"What can I say? You were irresistible."

"What am I supposed to put on my expenses report, Jack? 'Suit torn by sex-crazed boss'?"

"When I was working on Calligula, there was a box to check for that, it happened pretty- Hey! Where are you going?"

**History**

Ianto hadn't particularly liked history lessons in school. It was all dates and historical figures (and it was always figures, never people) and Ianto would find himself starting awake when the bell rang, hoping he hadn't drooled all over his notebook.

Jack, though, had a way of making the subject interesting, to say the least.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you had sex with Marie Antoinette?" Owen asked disbelievingly over pizza in the conference room.

"Oh yeah," Jack said with a chuckle. "And she was good. You should have seen the underwear they wore back in those days. I'm telling you, if a girl from France in the late 1700's propositions you, don't say no."

"But Jack, wouldn't Louis the 16th have had a bit of a problem with that?" Gwen interjected.

"Who says he didn't join us?" Jack replied, waggling his eyebrows.


	9. Ficlets 41 to 45

Almost done! It has been quite a ride, I have to say. Enjoy!

**Power**

Ever since their numbers had been whittled down to three, the Torchwood team had gotten a lot more protective towards each other. They spent more time together and forged an almost unbreakable bond, made stronger by grief, duty, and secrecy.

Reluctant to part ways after work, but not wanting to deal with the noise and crowds inherent in going out, Jack, Gwen, and Ianto headed back to Ianto's flat for a night in.

Opening the door, Ianto flipped the hallway light switch. Nothing. He jiggled it a few more times with no result.

"The power must be out," he remarked to Jack and Gwen.

"Never mind," said Gwen as she bustled in, Jack following closely behind. "Do you have any candles or torches?"

All available light sources were gathered, as well as snacks and blankets, and the three settled down on Ianto's living room floor.

"So, who's up for a ghost story?" asked Jack, trying (and failing, if Gwen's giggles were anything to go by) to produce an evil laugh while shining a torch in his face from under his chin.

**Bother**

Ianto entered Jack's office, coffee in hand, to find Jack brooding over his desk, old pictures of men and women spread out in front of him. Ianto thought that one looked remarkably like Estelle, while another picture was of a man who was most certainly jack with a woman in wedding apparel.

"Does it bother you?" Jack asked, trying to appear businesslike as he put away the pictures. The way his fingers lingered on them did not escape Ianto, and neither did the meaning of Jack's question.

"Why would it?" he answered. "It's not like I expected you to never fall in love for the two hundred years before I even existed. And it's not like I expect for you to never love again once I'm gone. You are simply far too loving and smart and alive for that to be true. I can only hope that one day my picture will be added to your collection."

"Without a doubt," was Jack's reply before leaning in for a kiss.

**God**

Ianto had grown up Roman Catholic. Baptism, communion, church every Sunday and a respect for the holy word. As a teenager, Ianto experimented with religions as his classmates did with drugs. One month he would be Buddhist, and the next atheist. He even tried Scientology for a while. As he grew older, Ianto settled into a kind of agnosticism, or at least animism, and kept his philosophizing to a minimum.

Then came Torchwood. Between the testimonials of Jack, Suzie, and Owen, it seemed as though after death there was…nothing. He was no longer sure what to believe. Was there such thing as a soul? As God?

Glancing around the hub, seeing Tosh entranced by the translation program on her computer, seeing the covert looks Owen gave to Jack's office as he pretended to work, hearing Gwen laugh as she read an email from Rhys, Ianto came to a revelation. God was in the details, in the everyday, if he only cared to look.

**Wall**

Ianto had heard of the term 'mental walls', the idea of a sort of shield, of protection, that a person made around their mind to stop them from being hurt. Apparently it could only be taken down by true love of some such thing. Ianto thought it was rather ridiculous. The mind wasn't any sort of physical construct, and the idea of protective walls was just fanciful thinking.

Ianto maintained this view until he met Jack. With every question left unanswered, with every half-finished anecdote, Ianto swore he could see those mental walls, made of red brick and cement and built to last. He thought, briefly, of trying to tear down those walls. It certainly seemed to be the desirable state of affairs in books. But then Ianto took another look at the walls, so old and so finely made. Jack deserved to keep them fro as long as he wanted, and Ianto would respect that.

**Naked**

Jack liked being naked. It was just one of the facts of life: 1+1=2, the sky is blue, and on any given day there was a high likelihood of walking into the hub to find Jack there without a stitch of clothing on him. It got to be that no one thought anything of it, even frequent visitors like Martha. It didn't impede the functioning of Torchwood in any way, so everyone was content to just let it be.

It had started out as a regular day in the hub (or as regular as it got), and yes, Jack was naked.

"Visitor to see you, sir," announced Ianto over the comms.

"Send 'em down, Ianto," Jack replied.

A minute or so later the door opened, and a woman stepped though.

"Harriet Jones, Prime- Oh my!"

"Yes ma'am, I know who you are. Owen, could you pass me that towel?"


	10. Ficlets 46 to 50

So here it is, the end. I want to thank everyone who stuck through this with me, all of your encouragement, no matter how small, was greatly appreciated. It's hard to believe that this is over. It started out as such a massive undertaking: I've never written this much before in my life. And now we're an hour away from season three! Get ready everybody, it's sure to be a wild ride! Thank you again, and enjoy!

**Drive**

Ianto loved the feel of the wind in his hair, the pressure forcing him into his seat, the roar of the engines as he sped down an empty Cardiff road. He could still remember the sheer beauty of his first ride in his first car, the satisfying squeal of the tires, the gut-wrenching feel of turning a corner, the exhilarating momentum as he slammed on the brakes. It made him feel breathless, reckless, alive. And it never got old.

Driving was one of the only times that Ianto truly relaxed. He would slide into his car seat, shutting and locking the door behind him. Driving was his pleasure, his escape, something he did only for himself and that he would never share with anyone. He would take off his jacket and tie, flinging them onto the passenger's seat. Ianto would tousle his hair and reach into the overhead compartment for his sunglasses, putting them on with a flourish. Every good driver needed some shades, after all. The keys would be roughly inserted into the ignition and twisted. As the car roared to life, Ianto would feel the stresses of the day leave his body. He would put the car into reverse, release the handbrake, give himself one more badass look in the side mirror, and then he would be off, flying down the road, free as a bird.

**Harm**

'First, do no harm.' That's what Owen's job was founded on. And for all that he might act like an ass at times, he tried to live by those words. He tended to the team's cuts and bruises, helped to keep them fighting fit. But, like any good doctor, Owen also realized the huge role mental health played in his teammates' wellbeing. He might not know how to deal with it very well, but he knew something had to be done.

When Jack left, the whole team grieved. They were being abandoned by their leader, not knowing if he would ever return. But no one took it harder than Ianto. Owen noticed the Welshman become more withdrawn, receding behind his façade of professionalism. And Owen became almost afraid, because he didn't know how to deal with this. He and Ianto had never been the best of mates: a conversation about this would only end in them yelling at each other, maybe even in physical violence. And Owen did not want to get shot again. Still, Owen mused, as he sat in the autopsy room, he had to do something.

"Coffee?" Ianto politely inquired as he descended from the steps, beverage already in hand.

Owen instinctively began to reply with a grunt and a snarky 'teaboy' comment, but stopped himself. "Yeah, thanks Ianto. You're a real lifesaver," Owen said instead, giving Ianto a small smile.

"Just doing my job," was Ianto's reply, no emotion visible as he headed back up the steps.

"Hey, Ianto, come here a second, would you?" Owen called out, desperately thinking of something to say, anything to break Ianto out of his shell. With a detached quizzical expression, Ianto once again moved into the room.

"I was thinking, maybe the team going out for the evening or something. But, well, I'm a bit crap at planning and organizing, myself. Do you think maybe you could…" Owen trailed off.

"Of course. Was there anywhere you had in mind?" Ianto asked, still unerringly professional.

"Nah, I'll leave it up to you, eh? You seem to know what sort of thing everyone likes," Owen replied with an encouraging expression.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do," Ianto said, giving Owen a small, hesitant smile as he ascended the stairs. It was a start.

**Precious**

Ianto realized, rather belatedly, that taking Jack to see _Lord of the Rings_might not have been the best idea in the world.

"And the elves were very unrealistic too. Real elves are more like Keebler elves, tiny little things, very fond of eating. Can't say I blame Tolkien for messing around with the facts though. That Legolas was a right dish. And don't get me started on Aragorn." Jack gave a lusty growl.

"Yes, I think we've been over the relative physical merits of the cast members, Jack," Ianto wearily replied.

"So, how about we head back to your place? I'm feeling particularly inspired."

"Sure. You drive."

"Of course," said Jack, leaning closer to Ianto to hiss in his ear, "my precious…"

**Hunger**

After Lisa died, Ianto stopped eating pizza. Even ordering it for the others was a hardship, although that didn't stop them from asking for it. He resigned himself to the fact that he would never again eat pizza, justifying that it was probably healthier for him.

After he had almost been eaten by cannibals, Ianto stopped eating meat. No more hotdogs, no more orange chicken, no more bacon sandwiches. It made him physically sick just thinking of putting a once-living creature in his mouth. He reasoned that plenty of vegetarians managed to have perfectly balanced diets.

Ianto didn't regret his dietary decisions, but part of him did lament his dwindling options. Pretty soon, all that he would have left were carrot sticks. That was too horrible to contemplate. It was then that Ianto decided that it was time to end this nonsense. He deliberately reached out for a slice of meat feast pizza and bit off a satisfying mouthful. A second or so later, reports came in of an overturned lorry with possible alien meat inside. Ianto gingerly set down his slice of pizza. Maybe he wasn't quite ready yet.

**Believe**

"I don't believe you," Ianto said with a grin.

"Believe it or not, it's still true," said Jack. "One day I'll take you up there, and we'll travel the moons of Claxon, Plomeraii, anywhere you want. Just you and me, seeing the universe. Doesn't it sound amazing?"

"It does. But Jack, it's not going to happen. Even if we did stumble across the right technology, we couldn't very well leave the rift unprotected, could we? And would you really leave Gwen? And what about all the things that I don't want to leave behind? It's not that I don't believe you want to, I just don't believe it's practical."

"Well if you don't believe that, believe me, believe us, believe this. I'll find some way to take you to the stars, even if only metaphorically."

"Now that I can believe," was Ianto's contented reply.


End file.
